Generally, when an electrical connector is used to transmit high-frequency signals, the crosstalk is easy to occur between terminals of the electrical connector, the crosstalk refers to the inductance coupling and the capacitance coupling between the two signal lines due to the close space distance, thereby interfering with each other, and such an interference will affect the transmission of the signals.
Chinese Patent Application CN200620003253.5 (corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 7,114,963, hereinafter referred to as prior art 1) discloses an electrical connector which has a contact retention module in which a plurality of contacts (terminals) are embedded and an outer shell used to fix the contact retention module. Chinese Patent Application CN201510196516.2 (corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 9,166,317, hereinafter referred to as prior art 2) discloses a high speed electrical connector which discloses a technique that uses a housing having a datum surface and a crush rib to secure a contact assembly. However, the above prior art 1 and the prior art 2 do not disclose a technique that uses a metal ground element to enhance the grounding characteristics so as to enhance the grounding characteristics of the high-frequency signals. Chinese Patent Application CN96180150.6 (corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 6,019,616, hereinafter referred to as prior art 3) discloses a configuration in which a metal grounding shield covers an outer casing of the connector and has a grounding lead to pass through an aperture to elastically contact with an intermediate section of the connector terminal, but the intermediate section of the connector terminal in the prior art 3 is fixed and stationary, the connection between a free end of the grounding lead and the intermediate section of the connector terminal relies solely on the elastic force of the grounding lead, if the grounding lead is elastically fatigued or deformed so as to cause poor contact, the effect of the grounding shield is lowered, and in some configurations, a stronger and more comprehensive grounding shield is required to improve the transmission speed of the high-frequency signals.